


Knee socks

by Gravitynfalls



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: F/M, Fluff, References to Arctic Monkeys, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitynfalls/pseuds/Gravitynfalls
Summary: The story behind the song "Knee Socks" by Arctic Monkeys





	Knee socks

By the time you reached your university campus, night had fallen and it was nice feeling a gust of September wind against your face. It was cloudy outside, seemed like it was going to rain - too early for September.

You were steps away from your room when you felt your phone buzzing. You reached to your pocket and unlocked your phone to see a notification of a new message. It was from your roommate. "Don't wait for me. Might stay at Mike. 😉" was all she said. Of course, she'll stay at Mike. It's a fucking graduation. Years of attending university and now it's finally over. Worth celebrating.

Thinking about how she might be happy graduating and now celebrating it with Mike made you smile. Your roommate had a massive crush on that Mike guy, and he was in love with her too, but both of them were too shy or too proud to admit their feelings. Well, now was the perfect timing.

You changed into your comfortable pyjamas and grabbed your favourite cookies from the top shelf in the kitchen that you'd hid from your roommate, and returned to your bed ready to watch a movie on your laptop. You sat on your bed, trying to get into a comfortable position when you heard a slow knock on the door. You cursed whoever it was who forced you to leave your warm bed.

You crossed the room in a short time to open the door wide. Alex stood leaning against the wall, a cocky smile on his face.

"Alex?" Your eyes widened.

"There's my babeh-" He couldn't finish the sentence when you grasped the sleeve of his leather jacket, hauling him inside and shutting the door immediately.

"How have you gotten here?! If Mrs. Pine saw you..."

"...then I could explain teh her tha' my best girl finally graduated and I couldn't beh more fookin' proud of her." You were holding him by his collar when he leaned in smiling and started leaving little kisses along your jaw, making you smile.

"Alex..." you mewled and pulled him closer. He hummed, dipping his lips down to kiss your neck.

"My babeh girl." He whispered between kisses, one of his hands moved up your back. He held his other hand behind him, but you didn't notice that. He smirked into the kiss, biting your bottom lip lightly. "I'm so proud."

"These are for yeh, luv." His other hand with a bouquet of flowers started to peek out from his behind. You didn't understand what he was referring to when he'd broken the kiss until you noticed his hand.

"Are these for me?!" Your brain stuttered for a moment and your hand went over your mouth.

"Yea.. Tha-tha's wha' I said." He playfully rolled his eyes.

You reached for the nice bouquet, bringing it to yourself and inhaling the fragrance of your favourite flowers. "Thank you, Alex. I'll put them in a vase." You said before closing your eyes and smelling the scent again.

He smiled softly to you, mouth fixed into a one-sided smile as you walked towards the kitchen. "Come 'ere."

You left the bouquet on the table as you ran up to him while his gaze never left you, that smug smile never leaving his features. He brushed your hair back as you wrapped your hands around his neck.

"Aren't you supposed to be in another country?" You whispered taking one strand of his perfectly combed hair and playing with it, you could smell his hair gel mixed with his cologne.

He stroked your hair and pulled you to him, his embrace was so warm, his big, strong arms seemed very protective when wrapped around your body. You looked up at him.

"Not when my girl has teh beh treated right. Such a beautiful girl... pretteh and smart." He praised you all the while the world around you melted away. Suddenly you wanted to save this moment forever, stay in his arms forever, safe from everyone else.

His eyes were all over you, the feel of your body so close to his soothed him more than he had expected.

"What?" You smiled when it seemed like he had wondered about something.

"I 'ave a surprise for yeh. Wait 'ere." He pulled back and went to the door.

You looked down at yourself to see if something was wrong, Alex looked confused while looking at you. But you were dressed, as usual, in your short black nightgown and - as strange as it sounded - matching black knee socks. Alex was used to seeing you like this though, nothing was unusual.

Alex went back, this time holding his guitar in his hands.

"You came here with your guitar." It sounded more like you were convincing yourself than was questioning him.

"'ere. Sit with meh. I wan' you teh hear somethin'." He moved to sit on the edge of your bed. You approached and sat beside him watching as he set his guitar ready. He looked at you as he started playing a melody you've never heard before.

"..._and you were sitting in the corner with the coats all piled high...and I thought you might be mine._ How's that?"

"That's actually pretty good. Sounds nice."

"And wha' 'bout this one.. _when the zeros line up on the 24 hour clock...when you know who's calling even though the number is blocked.."_

You were already humming the melody.

"..._when you walked around your house wearing my sky blue Lacoste and your... knee socks."_

You played the melody in your head and that was when it hit you. Your face flushed.

"Oh." You laughed, looking down and realising the reference. "_Knee socks_. Right. And your _sky blue Lacoste_. It's still in my closet..."

"I _love_ you." You sighed leaning over as he put his guitar aside and let you straddle him.

"Yeh neve' returned my_ sky blue Lacoste._" He whispered into your mouth, a whiff of his cigarette and mint hit your nostrils, making it all intoxicating.

"Do you _really_ need your shirt right now?" You said right before he pulled you down and laid you on the bed, crawling above you, a little squeak leaving your mouth.

"I need _yeh._"


End file.
